Lost Boys Do Cry
by AngelOfThursday67
Summary: This is my take on a story called Lost Boys Don't Cry ... Enjoy!
**Notes: ok this is my version of an ending of a fanfic the story is called lost boys don't cry and it is really good. When I was reading it there were a few things I didn't agree on and thought I would put my own opinion in it sooooo this ending belongs to me but not the story**

God know why they were searching for Scott and Stiles in some unknown area but here felt right so they were searching everyone was complaining because of the harsh climates but Derek told them all to shut up. After hours and hours of searching they finally decided to make camps. They started a fire a just sat silently. It wasn't usual for them all to be quiet now.

"we need to find them" Isaac spoke quietly probably more to himself than to anyone around the fire. But they all seemed to perk up at Isaacs comment

Derek started moving towards Isaac and put his arm around him "Isaac we will find them" Derek paused "even if I have to search every centimeter of this planet"

Isaac nodded "I just miss them so much" there were tears in his eyes "who knows what's happening to them right now I mean they cou- "

Isaac was cut of my Mellissa "Isaac I know you are sad we all know and we all are" she gestured to all of the people around them who all nodded "but we can't dwell on what ifs we have to put all our consternation into finding my baby"

"and my son" the Sheriff piped up

"my boyfriend" Allison stood up and walked next to Isaac

"my mate" Derek said loudly

"our friends" Erica said as loud as possible and Boyd nodded Jackson murmured yes and Chris was the one who stood up and said "To our true alpha and his hyperactive friend"

"to our true alpha and his hyperactive friend" they all murmured back and sat down.

Silently they sat by the fire once again as the wolves all listen closely…... all the humans in the group noticed that suddenly noticed that all the wolves had perked up

"what is it….is it them" Allison said quickly walking over to Derek demanding an answer

"I don't know"

"well what did you hear!" she demanded "TELL ME" she yelled

It was Erica that spoke up "it was a scream"

"Well then why didn't we hear it" the sheriff said

"it was muffled. Like a towel in someone's mouth muffled" Isaac spoke up

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Scott and Stiles were exhausted and manage to find shelter and build a small fire. Scott had laid down with the pain of the harpoons inside and the muzzle he could barely move. Stiles had tried to get the muzzle off of him but it was so tightly down up it had dug into his head. Skin had started healing around it and he had no choice but to leave it. He didn't want to cause any more pain to Scott.

Stiles needed to get this muzzle off Scott so he had told Scott what he was going to do and Scott agreed but seconds later muffled screaming was heard and Stiles gave up. With a quiet sorry he left the campsite in order to find water. Scott lay down next to the fire he let go a low whine and silent tears ran down his face.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek and the wolves lead the others through the unknown territory they heard the low whines that Scott let out but because of the muzzle the sounds were muffled and unreadable by his pack. They walked as quiet as possible until the saw the steady wave of smoke coming through the clearing. They moved even slower now making sure their footsteps were as quiet as possible. That's when they saw the campfire.

Mellissa and the sheriff notably slumped knowing it wasn't Scott and Stiles they would be together if it was them. And there was no one at the campsite. That's when Boyd pointed out the figure lying slumped in the shadows. Derek sniffed the air but only picked up a disgusting smell and not one that he recognized.

"he is weak" Isaac pointed out "I can smell blood and lots of it" the rest of the wolves nodded.

"I think we should go check it out" Erica suggested and everyone this time nodded

"I'll go first" Derek said he leaded the way like the alpha he was.

As the got closer everyone was shocked to see that the figure has two harpoons coming out of its body and was whimpering every couple seconds.

"it's a wolf" Derek pointed out quietly

The wolf didn't move though it must have been sleeping or was in too much pain to respond the group of people.

It was Isaac that made the first move "hello?'

The figure then notably tensed that send a sharp intake of breath not shortly afterwards since he was facing away from the group that watched as he slowly sat up of the group breathing heavily he eventually got to his feet. He was in a slumped posture and swaying slightly. As he turned around everyone saw he had a muzzle on his face. The girls softened slightly and they felt pity with poor wolf. That's when the wolf moved out of the shadows….it was Scott

Mellissa broke down in tears and running towards her son she ran into give him a hug and must have touched on of the harpoons because he doubled over whining.

"ohh god Scott baby" Mellissa said with tears in her eyes "talk to me"

Scott once again tried to talk and the muzzle stopped him. It sounded a lot like mhhppddgsaastiggteesthlllll

All the wolves were repulsed someone had treated their alpha like this and he was rendered helpless they ran towards him and started taking his pain. Scott stood up a little straighter after that.

The sheriff stepped forward "i-s is is Stiles alive?"

Scott nodded his head and the gestured to his mouth and then made a drinking sign. He then gestured to a dead bush and then made a drinking sign again and pointed to his throat.

"Stiles is out to get water and you guys are thirsty?" Chris asked

Scott nodded. Everyone noticed Allison hadn't moved at all.

"Allison is everything ok" Chris asked moving towards her. She pushed him away with a nod.

"yeah is just I'm so shocked. Someone kidnapped Scott and Stiles and treated like this. For goodness sake Scott is a true alpha. He hasn't even hurt anyone. Look at the state of him he has two harpoons in him and they probably made him walk around still"

Everyone stared at her all silently agreeing. But Mellissa spoke up "Allison that is a good paint we don't know if that's the situation for all we kn-

"OK I COULDN'T FIND ANYWATER BUT I FOUND MASSIVE LEAVES WE CAN USE A BLANKETS" Stiles came out of the trees and true to his word he had massive leave that we be easy to use a blanket. "Scotty and then we can figure out how to get the muz-

"wow DAD" Stiles dropped the leave and ran towards him dad with a massive hug that was soon filled with everyone but Scott and Allison who Allison was very careful gave Scott a hug she had wanted to do for a long time now.

"ok everyone I'm fine but the problem here is Scott he has two harpoon that have been inside of his for about a week now and a silver muzzle that prevents him from eating he can drink though." Stiles yelled to everyone

"why didn't you just take the muzzle off" Derek replied

"well Derek those bastards did it so tight I dug into the back of his head and the skin healed over It and we can nothing sharp to cut it with and even if we did then it would just heal again."

"not from an alpha it won't"

And Derek walked towards Scott with a claw out Scott turned around ready to get this off in one swift movement he cut the back of his skull and Scott flinched but Derek didn't stop after a couple seconds it was enough to then cut the leather and throw the dam muzzle off forever.

"oww" Scott said rubbing his jaw

"that what you have to say oww really" Erica said

"well it hurts"

And that's when the group noticed the deep purple scars on Scott face where the muzzle had been sitting

"they put silver on you" Derek said slowly his voice boarding on a growl

"yeah" Scott said wincing the pain in his abdomen still there "I guess they thought I was naughty"

"why would they think that" Allison asked brows furrowing

"um well long story short they were trying to sacrifice someone and I got angry I broke out of the silver cuff they were suspicious of it so they decided to make a leash that would hold" Scott made quotation marks in the air "by putting harpoons in me "making more quotation marks in the air he added "and what bad dog doesn't have a muzzle"

All the werewolves growled but Stiles shut them up

"you know its nice everyone is angry and you found us but Scott still has a fucking SPEAR inside of him and in case you haven't noticed it's starting to bleed black we need to get him to Deaton's ASAP"

Everyone nodded and started making their way back to the groups campsite. But after not very long the group discovered that Scott really couldn't keep up and was in too much pain.

Derek ended up carrying him.

 **I guess that is my take. It isn't the best and I rushed it but I thought it should end a bit differently**


End file.
